That 70's college
by Schwarzesloch
Summary: Devido a inúmeros eventos e motivos, os alunos das futuras turmas de primeiros anos de '77 vêm as suas vidas conectadas mais do que pensam a partir do primeiro dia de aulas na Universidade de Oxford. Marauders AU / UA / Universo alternativo.


Bem gente, nova fic aí, dessa vez com a Lily e os Marotos. Comecei a escrever isto em 2009, por isso é normal se encontrarem algumas diferenças no estilo de escrita xD esse capítulo foi acabado em 2011 (/sob). A história ainda vai demorar muuuuuito a ser concluída (eu gostava de poder garantir actualizações semanais, mas duvido que seja possível devido às aulas, trabalhos e etc T^T). Espero que gostem e digam-me o que acham numa review! :3

Also, desculpem pela confusão futura das faculdades. É que o sistema educacional em Oxford não é lá muito... acessível.. ( e estou a falar de percebê-lo, não de entrar nele!) Tenho muita pesquisa para fazer... Desculpem por algum erro ou confusão que possa surgir :(

Só mais uma coisa, ainda não tenho nenhum ship definido como OTP ou que vai permanecer a história toda (planeio escrever imenso.. xD). Vão haver ships sim, mas apenas se se adequarem à história e se não forem despropositados._ Provavelmente_ haverão alguns momentos slash :-P

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Lily Evans<strong>

No outro lado da cidade, 6 andares acima do chão, uma doce rapariga apoiava-se na janela do apartamento deixado pelos pais. Os longos cabelos ruivos ondulando com a brisa do fim de tarde e os olhos verde-esmeralda fechados, apreciando o momento.

Lily estava perdida em seus perfeitos pensamentos quando ouviu um telefone tocar de dentro do apartamento.

- Já vou, já vou – atirou as palavras para o ar e fechou a janela para não fazer corrente de ar e apressou-se a ir buscar o telefone ao pequeno hall de entrada.

Identificou o número como pertencendo a casa e atendeu extasiada, com um sentimento de saudades aflorando-lhe no peito.

- _M__ã__e? Pai?_

- _Lily, querida!_ – ouviu a Sra. Evans exclamar do outro lado da linha. Lily quase que podia imaginar o rosto da mãe, os cabelos castanhos acaju que ela não herdara e os olhos verdes, ácidos como os de um gato, mas sempre afectuosos, marejados de emoção. – _Como est__á__s? Est__á__ tudo bem por a__í__? Precisas de alguma coisa? Podemos mandar-te dinheiro, ou algo que precises__…__? _

- _N__ã__o, m__ã__e, est__á__ tudo bem_ – a ruiva respondeu sorrindo, como se a mãe estivesse ali à sua frente. – _E como v__ã__o as coisas por a__í__?_

- _A_ _Petunia saiu de casa. Lembras-te daquele rapaz que ela conheceu, o tal de Dursley? Nunca fui com a cara dele, mas ao que parece ele e a tua irm__ã__ namoram__…_ - a Sra. Evans comentou um pouco desesperada, mostrando o seu descontentamento com o namoro da filha.

- _Sim, eu sei__…__quer dizer, sabia. Ela j__á__ me tinha dito_ – Lily apressou-se a acrescentar antes que a mãe desconfiasse de algo. Sabia que a irmã andava a sair com o tal rapaz, Vernon Dursley, há já algum tempo, praticamente desde que começara o 12º ano. Estavam na mesma turma e por isso o relacionamento era mais livre, fluindo nas horas de escola, e isso reflectia-se bastante nas notas de Petunia, que desciam assombrosamente à medida que o ano avançava.

- _Menos mal. Eu sempre o achei um marginal__…__Ouviam-se boatos de que era ele e os amigos de Stonewall High quem andavam a desmantelar os caixotes do lixo __à__ noite aqui __à__ beira__…__Um deles at__é__ lhes pegou fogo, estou preocupada com a tua irm__ã…__ Isso n__ã__o __é__ tipo de gente com quem se deva andar _– a mãe comentou do outro lado da linha. Mãe! Ela nunca iria mudar. Teria sempre aquele feitio especial, de ser crítica com tudo e com todos, sempre a meter o nariz na vida dos outros, sempre amistosa para os que o eram com ela.

Lily riu-se, uma risada suave e gostosa que se fez ouvir pelo apartamento silencioso àquela hora. Era divertido ouvir a mãe a chamar «isso» ao namorado da irmã, mas tinha de concordar com ela: Vernon Dursley não era tipo de pessoa com quem se namorava. Ou deveria dizer coisa?

Riu de novo com a sua piada mental e ouviu a mãe perguntar: _Lily, querida? Ent__ã__o, __é__ preciso alguma coisa? Est__á__s-te a dar bem?_

- _Perfeitamente! Quer dizer, ainda n__ã__o conheci ningu__é__m! Mas acho que ainda __é__ demasiado cedo para isso, afinal ainda n__ã__o saiu a folha das turmas nem dos anos, disciplinas__…__bah, sabes como __é__, m__ã__e, uma seca._

- _Lily!_ – a Sra. Evans repreendeu a filha, mas no fundo até se divertiu com a sua atitude. – _Agora tenho de desligar. O teu pai deve estar a chegar e vou fazer o jantar__…__nem quero imaginar como seria se ele chegasse a casa e n__ã__o tivesse o seu jantar_ – soltou uma gargalhada débil como lhe permitia a idade no fim da frase e despediu-se da filha, pousando o telefone.

A ruiva levou o telefone para o carregador do hall entretanto e tirou os sapatos de verniz preto, que reluziram ao sol do fim da tarde. Foi até à cozinha, tinha de preparar algo para o jantar.

A cozinha do apartamento era um cómodo pequeno de certa forma, mas suficientemente espaçoso para as tarefas do dia-a-dia. Era revestida a azulejos amarelo-limão e o chão estava coberto por ladrilhos de tijolo. Podiam ver-se alguns armários em cima, do lado direito, à beira do frigorífico e da arca congeladora e do lado esquerdo, um balcão e uma mesa de ferro um pouco oxidado, com um tampo de vidro e umas pernas muitos tortas, dando a impressão de que podia cair a qualquer momento.

Lily foi até ao frigorífico e abriu a porta. _Vazio_, pensou desconsolada. _Completamente vazio_. E agora, o que é que iria fazer? Provavelmente teria de mandar vir uma pizza ou algo do género, como tinha feito todos os dias daquela semana entediante. Não tinha a mínima paciência para ir ao supermercado, para além de ser quase a hora de encerramento do supermercado por baixo do seu prédio e de estar algum frio na cidade.

Lily havia ganhado uma bolsa de estudo e, com a aprovação dos pais, fora estudar para a Universidade de Oxford, uma das mais populares e prestigiadas universidades do país. Nunca teria conseguido entrar sem a sua bolsa, a sua família vivia na província desde que se dava por gente e por isso não tinha direito para poder pagar as propinas do ensino da ruiva. Era por isso que nesse Verão ela tinha viajado sozinha para Oxford, na esperança de ainda encontrar um trabalho que pudesse conjugar com a universidade para ter algum dinheiro de reserva e ainda de visitar a universidade, conhecer pessoas e algumas partes da cidade.

Voltou ao hall para pegar o telefone e encomendar uma pizza. Teria de arranjar maneira de levar uma vida mais equilibrada, caso contrário os homens das pizzas enriqueceriam às custas da sua carteira.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Papapizza Oxford. Boa tarde!, em que podemos ajudar?»

«Queria uma pizza média com extra queijo, quatro-estações por favor.»

«É para entrega ao domicílio ou para take away?»

«Oh…pode ser para entrega ao domicilio, por favor. 15 minutos?»

«Não tenho a certeza se em 15 minutos estará pronta…mas-»

«Deixe lá. Quando está, então? Meia-hora?»

«Parece-me um tempo negociável.»

«Bom…obrigado então. Até já.»

Mr. Shaw pousou o telefone vermelho no atendedor. Havia registado o pedido da rapariga num bloco que trazia geralmente no bolso do avental, também vermelho, que empregava na pizzaria. Fazia anos que lá trabalhava e estava perfeitamente acostumado à reacção que a rapariga tivera ao dizer a palavra «negociável». Era sempre assim. Ele falava algo num sentido mais ambíguo e as pessoas perdiam a confiança nele.

Mr. Shaw era um homem com os seus 40 anos, careca e gordo, com o ar do típico dono de restaurante mal humorado. A diferença era que ele não era nem nunca fora mal educado nem humorado para com os seus clientes. Tinha o rosto bonacheirão, quase sempre acompanhado de um sorriso simpático.

Entre arrumações de material escolar acabado de comprar, roupa e utensílios de cozinha, os trinta minutos que Lily tinha de esperar para receber o jantar em sua casa haviam passado, tão rapidamente que a ruiva nem se tinha dado conta. De repente, já estava alguém a tocar à campainha.

Lily tinha o hábito de dizer «Já vou!» cada vez que a campainha tocava, mas como não sabia quem estaria por detrás da porta, restringiu-se de o fazer. Caminhou apressadamente até à porta e abriu-a, rapidamente. Do outro lado do umbral, estava um rapaz, nos seus 20 anos, de cabelo preto asa-de-corvo, espetado em todas as direcções possíveis e imaginárias. Isso foi a primeira coisa que Lily notuo, a seguir à sua caixa de pizza, que estava segura pelos braços esguios, mas ainda assim musculados do rapaz. Era visível um rasto de um sorriso orgulhoso no seu rosto. Apesar de visivelmente atraente, o rapaz usava óculos de aro rectangular, o que o deixava com um ar bastante… peculiar.

«Olá, senhora! Tem aqui a sua pizza, são 5£. Tem aí a nota?»

…

A cara de Lily era um poema. Nunca na sua vida tinha estado na presença de uma pessoa com tamanha desenvoltura, e para mais, atrevimento. No mínimo chocara-a.

- Então, tem aí o dinheiro? Menina, sabe… Quer dizer, sabes, não é, parecemos ter a mesma idade, não vou estar a chamar-te de algo que não sejas, a menos que sejas casada, é claro, ou que tenhas adquirido algum tipo de título de nobreza, o que eu seriamente duvido, não por casa do teu aspecto, claro, qualquer pessoa que não seja cega vê que a tua beleza é estonteante, mas por causa do lugar onde vives, ou estás a residir temporariamente, afinal esta pode nem ser a tua casa, não é…

Lily perdera-se nas palavras do rapaz. Não pela sua beleza física (ou possivelmente intelectual, se sequer existisse alguma), mas sim pelo seu monólogo hiperactivo que parecia não ter fim à vista.

- Simplesmente leve o dinheiro, por favor – disse, com a veia da têmpora a palpitar perigosamente. Lily estava irritada e aborrecida pelo monólogo intrometido do rapaz da pizza à sua frente. Parecia que funcionava a pilhas, e por sinal, as do momento tinham muita potência!

- Fiz alguma coisa de errado? – perguntou inocentemente.

Lily pensou na resposta. Depois reflectiu sobre como raio é que tinham chegado àquele grau de intimidade.

- Talvez não estejas a fazer o teu trabalho correctamente – sugeriu, sorrindo forçadamente. – Até te dou uma gorgeta se saíres agora, anda lá.

- Senhora, fiz alguma coisa de errado?

- Conheces-me de algum lado? – inquiriu Lily, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Parecia que ia ser uma longa conversa. Apoiou-se no umbral da porta, suspirando.

- Nunca é tarde demais para conhecer gente nova – retorquiu galanteador. Lily revirou os olhos.

- O que é que queres, afinal? Eu, só queria um jantar calmo. Sem estranhos – enfatizou.

- Eu só vinha fazer o meu trabalho, menina, mas não é todos os dias que se encontra clientes tão… agradáveis à vista – o sorriso orgulhoso nunca a deixar-lhe a cara.

Lily perguntou-se se ouvira bem, depois estreitou os olhos. (Quem é que tinha dado autorização ao estranho para lhe chamar menina? Ela tinha a mesma idade que ele! Não que ela soubesse a idade do rapaz, mas julgava-o nos seus vinte anos. Atirava à sorte.)

- Dê-me a minha pizza, se faz favor – pediu, entediada, numa vã tentativa de incutir bom senso na cabeça do moço. Ele sorriu-lhe um dos seus sorrisos brilhantes. Lily teve a sensação de estar a ser cortejada. Com toda a sua dignidade, corou.

- Aqui a tem – o rapaz respondera ao seu pedido, sorrindo perversamente. Depois, sussurrou, perigosamente aproximando-se dela: - Dás-me o teu número?

Lily parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos, com a cara tingida de escarlate e os olhos muito abertos. Acabou por lhe dar o raio do número. A ver ia se o rapaz a deixava em paz e se esquecia dela. Despediu-se dele friamente e fechou a porta. Que raio de estranho intrometido era aquele? E, para mais, era bonito. (Lily deu-se um estalo mentalmente, que horror de pensamento.)

A ruiva não queria, definitivamente, ouvir mais do rapaz da pizzaria. Dentro da sua casa, a pôr a pizza no prato, apercebeu-se que depois da sua desagradável conversa, o seu jantar esperara demasiado tempo para ser comido, e por isso, arrefecera.

Como Lily odiava aquele rapaz!

* * *

><p>Acho que toda a gente sabe quem é o rapaz das pizzas xD<p> 


End file.
